Unfinished Business
by IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Sasuke returns from a trip to an overly anxious Naruto, who is ready to continue what they had started before Sasuke left.  This time, there is no escaping the clingy idiot who has every intention of making the broody man his. PWP, NaruSasu, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, Smut, AU, Oneshot, COMPLETE.
**So my disclosure goes here: I don't own Naruto, I just write interesting scenarios. I don't make any money, just share my ideas for free. This is Male x Male stuff. You know, the sexy kind. Don't like? Don't read. Simple.**

 **Summary: Sasuke returns from a trip to an overly anxious Naruto, who is ready to continue what they had started before Sasuke left. This time, there is no escaping the clingy idiot who has every intention of making the broody man his.** **PWP, SasuNaru, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, Smut, AU, Oneshot, COMPLETE.**

 **Unfinished Business**

Two weeks had never felt so long. He could swear time had slowed down purposely during his business trip. The 3 hour flight was another part of the conspiracy. There was no way that flight was taking 3 hours. To top it all off, his flight back had been delayed. Twice! The universe was trying really hard to keep him trapped. Prolonging his arrival to what he would never admit he missed the most...sweet freedom for work, of course. Because who in their right mind would really be anxious to return home to a loudmouth moron. Tch, as if he really wanted to see him. If he was lucky, the idiot would be sleeping by the time he returned to their apartment. If he wasn't so financially troubled at the moment, he would've never agreed to sharing a place with such an annoying guy. Work obligations and projects took enough of his patience; he didn't need an additional distraction to come home to. And distracting he was. Blond spiky hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Soft golden skin and...an idiotic shit eating grin that he wanted to do nothing but wipe off his face. Usuratonkachi.

The plane finally began to descend, possibly 15 hours later. At least, it felt that way, Sasuke's stomach began to turn. It had nothing to do with landing. No, he had been on more than enough flights that fear of flying didn't faze him, it was something else. He was anxious. Anxious about what though?

Once on the ground, he turned his phone on and while the plane taxied over for nearly 15 minutes to its designated gate the messages began to flood his phone. 37 messages! He sighed, there was a reason he had two phones, so that he could detach from work. But a closer look proved that it wasn't work he needed fear. Minus the one from the airline, all other 36 were from one single person. None other than Uzumaki Naruto himself.

"Are you here yet?"

"Your flight got delayed again."

"What time will you be home?"

"Are you getting picked up?"

"I'm coming to get you."

"Where are you?"

And the list went on. So much for a nice quiet ride home. He never made it out the gates of the baggage area before he spotted what he would refer to as an "eyesore." Bright blond and orange burned through his retinas. It was as if the idiot had absorbed the sun and was radiating it back to the world. Sasuke's hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose trying to avoid eye contact but was too late. Within seconds Naruto was there pulling at his luggage and leading them to the elevator that led to the parking lot.

Sasuke didn't have the energy for this. Two weeks he had spent in the "Sunshine State" just to be stuck indoors working on projects, while thunderstorms flooded the streets outside. He had been miserable. All his energy had been drained and he was moodier than usual. And now here he was sluggishly following the hyperactive sun. It was 11:15pm! This idiot sun was supposed to be sleeping, he had work early in the morning.

The elevator dinged and they entered; Sasuke made his way into the far corner to avoid contact with anyone else who might enter.

"How was your flight?" Naruto broke the silence as the doors began to close.

"Turbulent," he replied.

The doors closed and the elevator began its climb. Sasuke noticed the number 8 was lit indicating that the car must've been parked on the top most floor. He stared ahead at the metal doors as they went up when suddenly sapphire blue invaded his view.

"You look pale. I thought you'd come back sunburned," observed the blond.

"It was raining."

"Couldn't have rained all the time."

He stared back annoyed enough not to reply that yes, actually, it had. Instead he moved his hand to push the other away.

"Don't stand so close."

Naruto grabbed his hand quickly pinning it back down to the hand rail against the wall while leaning in closer. Before the elevator dinged once again and the doors opened. Third floor. A couple was waiting outside the doors and looked away awkwardly before deciding not to enter. Once again the doors closed leaving the two in the silent confines.

"Idiot," Sasuke shoved the blond away this time. "I told you not to stand so close."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, placing his hand behind his neck like he always did whenever he was caught doing something he shouldn't be. Then letting his hand fall limp beside him, still leaning on the wall, he looked at the floor.

"So...did you miss me?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, somewhat confused by the question. Who would miss such a nuisance? In fact he had been more than happy to leave when he did it wasn't like...realization came crashing down like a ton of bricks.

"Look, Naruto…I-" the elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened.

"Oh great, we're here!" Naruto picked up the luggage and headed for the door leaving the other with his excuses behind.

Sasuke hesitated when exiting out into the parking lot. From where he stood, he could see a plane descending from the cloudy night sky and slowly easing onto the runway. Naruto was already halfway to the other end of the lot.

A pang of guilt hit the stoic man, as he watched Naruto walk towards the car with his baggage. It wasn't the first time that Naruto had done something like this. In fact, the idiot had a way about imposing on Sasuke's life almost on a daily basis.

The blond liked doing things for him. Random things. But as far as he could remember, not once has Sasuke ever thanked him for any of it. He never saw the need for it. The moron would do these things whether or not Sasuke wanted him to. When Sasuke reached the SUV, Naruto was already putting in his bags in the trunk. He reached for the remaining bag in Sasuke's hand but he pulled away.

"Why did you come?" Sasuke inquired.

"You needed a ride didn't you?"

"That's not why you came." It didn't take a genius to see past Naruto's objectives. The guy was too easy to read.

"Look, about-"

"It's fine," the blond shut the trunk harder than necessary while Sasuke stared at his suddenly solemn expression.

"...no it's not."

Naruto knew that it wasn't, but he tried hard to keep his calm while his emotions battled within him. Was it fine? Part of him knew that it would turn out this way, but a very stubborn part of him hoped for a different outcome. They should probably just go home and he should forget the whole thing and go back to the way things were. He turned and headed to the driver side while Sasuke stood planted at the back to the car knowing that this was far from over.

The blond opened his car door and then quickly slammed it shut.

"You know what?" He turned back to the Uchiha. "You're right. It's not fine."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He should've left it alone.

"I'm tired of your shit. And I'm tired of you living in denial!"

Without a word the older man turned away and headed for the passenger side.

"You see?! This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

The other pointed accusingly at the dark haired man walking away.

"Shit turned out differently than you expected."

The blond followed the retreating man to the other side of the car. "And there you go running away. That's why you left on that trip wasn't it?"

"It was a business-"

"Bullshit! You left because you were scared!" Naruto interrupted.

". . ." Sasuke considered stooping down to the idiot's level but decided it would be a waste of time.

"Say something!"

He reached the quiet man and pulled him back, instantly slamming him to the side of the car. For his efforts he received only a bored stare. Naruto's blood was quickly reaching a boiling point. He wanted nothing more than to punch the irritating asshole as he stood there, silently taunting him without saying a single word.

All he did was stare back and Naruto couldn't look away. Those dark eyes pierced into his own, challenging him to do something. They were standing face to face now. Daring one another to be the first to swing, to take first blood, to beat some sense into the other and communicate everything that was real within their hearts.

Naruto balled up his fist and prepared to fight. He was going to make the bastard see that he was right about this. He clenched his fist at his side and gritted his teeth. He inhaled through his nose once and then smashed their mouths together, instantly gripping Sasuke's hair and invading his mouth. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised about what was happening. He made a weak attempt to push the blond back but Naruto was on a mission to prove his point.

Calloused hands wrapped around a pale neck and pulled him in, holding him in place as his tongue began its quest into still unfamiliar territory, the taste instantly reviving memories of the first time. A hand moved to cup Sasuke's face while a muscled body trapped him hard against the vehicle. Naruto's knee wedged between his legs while a relentless tongue continued its attack. It didn't take much more for Sasuke to become participant. Although hesitant, his hands moved up the blond's torso. In his mind, the memory of that day as his fingers recalled the movement of firm muscle beneath soft skin as Naruto moved rhythmically against him. He groaned in response. His body heat was rising fast and certain part of his anatomy begged to throw away all logic.

Sasuke's hand quickly reached for blond locks. His fingers threaded through the soft hair that he remembered gripping tightly on that night. Memories and fantasies flashed in his mind of things he wanted the other to do while he tugged on those silky golden locks. He pushed Naruto back while kissing him fervently. A telltale sign of the lust brewing within him that would not be ignored as Naruto pushed back against him. Hands running down his torso, and down his sides to then wrap around him while he gripped his ass tight. A groan was swallowed by the blond as Sasuke protested and enjoyed the roughness simultaneously.

But this wasn't enough. Sasuke had been fighting an internal battle for the last two weeks over the reasons why he might've let his guard down the last time. The number one reason being that he wasn't in his right state of mind. But this time, this time he was not inebriated on anything other than the taste of idiocy. He was quickly relapsing after just one taste and his body wanted more.

Sasuke reached around Naruto, tugging impatiently on his shirt while the moron fumbled with the car door. They were on the rooftop of an airport parking garage and there were bound to be cameras watching their encounter. Not that Naruto cared much about what anyone saw or thought but he knew the Uchiha had reservations about public displays. So, to spare him the embarrassment, he pushed him into the back seat as soon as he managed to get the door opened.

Naruto climbed quickly on top to ensure that his prey didn't have a chance to rethink their position and try to escape. No. Naruto had been thinking about this since before the incident and he was not going to pass up the opportunity to have the broody man. He removed his shirt and continued to devour the Uchiha, latching onto his neck, eliciting sounds that had only existed in his wildest fantasies. He opened his victim's shirt quickly, practically tearing the buttons off, kissing the exposed chest and palming the hardening bulge inside the bastard's pants.

Sasuke in return ground up into that teasing hand, wanting more and more. He reached for his own button, making quick work of it while also pulling his zipper down in an effort to release some of the pressure inside his pants. The blond quickly reached inside of his boxers, wrapped his hand around the Uchiha's erection and began to slowly pump him.

Not being one to just lay there, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's ass, hands kneading firm muscle while pulling him closer. Yet, it still wasn't enough.

"Get up," commanded the blond.

Not being one to plan ahead, he was thankful for his roomy vehicle. He pulled the seats down and pulled Sasuke into the back where the two men could move a bit more freely. Sasuke crawled on top and began removing his pants and boxers while kissing the idiot.

Naruto did the same with less grace as he struggled to remove his clothes while attempting to keep their mouths connected. The second he freed one leg from his pants, Sasuke was on him. Pressing his body hard against glowing skin.

Sasuke ground down on Naruto, while his mouth latched onto the sensitive skin on the blond's neck and moved further down, trapping a nipple between his teeth, enjoying the sound of Naruto hissing at the rough treatment. He wedged himself between Naruto's legs and moved against him, groin to groin.

The blond couldn't take anymore teasing and quickly maneuvered himself on top, landing Sasuke on his back. There was no time, he wanted this now. He slipped two fingers into his own mouth, quickly coated them, and reached for Sasuke's entrance. Not a second was spared before he had both fingers buried inside of the Uchiha searching for his sweet spot.

Sasuke winced, not yet being used to this new feeling and reached for the bag behind him. Concentrating on finding the side pocket was hard enough with Naruto moving his fingers in and around inside him alone, without the idiot doing the wicked things to his neck that he was doing at the moment. After rummaging through at least three pockets he found what he was looking for and quickly shoved it into Naruto's chest.

Naruto was momentarily distracted when an item was handed to him. He pulled away slightly confused with two fingers still inside of the broody man. A knowing smirk stretched across his face when he noticed the small bottle being handed to him. A light blush across Sasuke's face as he refused to make eye contact. Why the bastard would bring lube with him on his trip was a question he'd save for later, right now he was too horny to risk the asshole running away from embarrassment. But he wouldn't just let him live it down this easy. Embarrassing Sasuke was one of his favorite pastimes and he couldn't just ignore the opportunity.

The blond pulled his fingers out almost completely, before pushing them back in slowly. The gasp emitted from the man below was all he needed to continue his new plan. He curled his fingers and caressed against what he knew what Sasuke's prostate. The Uchiha tried to remain calm with his eyes closed but his face gave everything away. Naruto continued, this time pouring some of the liquid on his fingers, facilitating his movement. He spread his fingers inside, making room for a third.

Sasuke's muscles clenched with the new intrusion but relaxed to allow the blond access. Naruto then began a slow rhythm. With three fingers inside, he used his thumb and the palm of his hand to rub against Sasuke's balls. His free hand then grabbed hold of his dick, creating a pleasant contrast.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's cock and mimicked his movement. He began pumping faster in hopes to convey his wishes to the blond who, instead, slowed down, much to Sasuke's irritation.

"Quit teasing, dobe"

"There's a reason you brought lube with you on your trip." The blond gave a hard push into Sasuke's prostate. "I think you did miss me," he teased again, pulling out his fingers slowly, much to the Uchiha's disappointment. "And I think," he lined himself up, "that you fingered yourself," he began to push inside, "while thinking," he pushed in deeper, "of my dick," he pushed balls deep inside Sasuke, feeling his skin prickle beneath tan hands, "mmmm...in your tight," he pulled out slowly, "ass." Naruto pushed all the way back in.

All the while, Sasuke did little more than reach around the blond, one hand digging blunt nails to the dobe's sides and he continued his torturous pace. The Uchiha arched up, seeking more contact, he then clawed at Naruto's back, he wrapped his legs around him and then spread them further apart, trying anything to get the idiot to fuck him the way he needed it.

But Naruto was having fun teasing him and they both knew it. He continued alternating between long languid thrusts and short shallow ones without rhythm, further frustrating the Uchiha. The pain of scratches on his skin never registered when he was so focused on Sasuke's face. A mix of pleasure and frustration as the dobe continued denying him what he wanted at the moment. But it was only fair for the Naruto to enjoy it. Sasuke had been teasing him for years now whether or not he knew it. Revenge was sweet. It was no wonder Sasuke had always been so competitive and hell bent on revenge when things didn't turn out his way.

"Hurry up and fuck me, before I die of boredom, you idiot." Sasuke was such a bastard. How dare he makes demands when Naruto had waited so long. Oh well, the blond was starting to lose his patience too.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's legs and propped them on his shoulders. He coated himself generously with lube and stared at Sasuke. The unspoken agreement was made, neither was backing down as Naruto pushed in once again. The new angle allowed for the blond to aim just past the other's prostate. He rubbed against it on his way in with each thrust.

Not long after, a rhythm was set. Fast and hard. Sasuke reached for the blond, the carpet the walls. Anything that would anchor him to this world as lust burned through his veins. Every nerve ending, on fire as Naruto pushed him harder and closer to the edge. A coil winding up within the blond, tighter and tighter with every movement. Sasuke's heat surrounding him and clamping down on his member. Sweat slicked bodies moved against each other, desperate for release. The car windows fogged completely despite the door being open. Naruto leaned in for an all consuming kiss while Sasuke's legs slipped from his shoulders to avoid being bent in half. His legs now rested on the arms of the blond as he continued to devour him whole.

Sasuke's body arched towards the Uzumaki, begging for full contact. Both men were now groaning in frustration and satisfaction with each slam of Naruto's hips. The Uchiha gripped blond locks with one hand, while clawing at the other's back in desperation. He managed to unlock himself from that sinful mouth and gasped for air. His breathing came in ragged and drenched in lust.

He lifted his head, "nnng...fuck!" and fell back to the seat. He was hopeless. Everything he needed right now was in the hands of the moron.

"Naruto," he pleaded, "hurry up."

Naruto hesitated for only a second before giving the bastard what he wanted. Had he been able to contain himself, he would have, just to hear the asshole sound as needy as he did right now for a bit longer. But, as it was, his body could not resist. A couple more erratic thrusts sent him flying over the edge. He thought Sasuke took the dive with him but couldn't be sure as his body went momentarily numb with a loud ringing in his ears. He collapsed on top of the dark haired man and struggled to regain his breath.

Moments later the ringing in his ears began to dissipate and he could feel rather than hear Sasuke's own shallow breathing as the other fought to fill his lungs. It took a bit longer for Sasuke to regain enough strength to make an attempt to roll the idiot off.

"You're heavy."

Naruto laid beside the bastard, willing his heart to slow down. Minutes later he began dozing off.

"Don't fall asleep."

The blond tried to open his eyes but it required much more effort than he was willing to give when he was feeling so sated.

"Just five more min-" his complaint was cut off by a loud banging on the window and a bright flashlight to his face.

Sasuke scrambled for his clothes while throwing boxers in the blond's direction as both panicked. The airport security guard made his way around to the open door and once again blinded them with his flashlight. Both men stopped in their tracks like a pair of deer in headlights. Naruto flashed a guilty grin while Sasuke just sat still and then looked away from the officer. One look at the two said it all and the officer chose to spare them and himself the embarrassment.

"This is a public parking, take it somewhere else."

"Yes sir," responded the blond who quickly jumped over the seats and into the driver's spot.

The engine roared to life while Sasuke contemplated if killing the witness was really necessary, because he was going to murder Naruto for putting him in such a situation. Wordlessly, he scooted out of the car with as much finesse as man who hadn't just been thoroughly fucked in the back of a car by an absolute moron could have and stepped out onto the dirty pavement in boxers and white socks. He made his way past the guard and into the passenger seat. The officer stared wordlessly as the door closed and the two men drove out.

"Now that that's taken care of..." The grey haired man headed back to his security car, shut the engine off, and pulled out his favorite book from the glove compartment. The tattered orange cover was a sign of constant use. He flipped to the dog-eared page and began to read while planes came and went throughout the night.

 **A/N: How about some reviews? Yes? No? Maybe? More? How am I doing? Should I post more stuff or just quit? ;)**


End file.
